Indian Home Guard
The Home Guards Organization was reorganised in India in 1962 after the external Aggression by the People's Republic of China, though it existed in smaller units individually in some places. History The Home Guard was originally raised in 1946 in accordance with the Home Guards Acts and Rules of States/Union Territories, under the Ministry of Home Affairs (India). For example, the Home Guards Organization in Maharashtra was utilized by the Civil Defence which came into existence in 1952 under the name of Home Defence (New Civil Defence Act is 27 0f 1968). In view of these the Maharashtra Home Guards and the State Government could assist Central Government in organizing the Home Guards and Civil Defence creditably during External aggression in 1962. At this time the Home Defence was permitted to be brought to limelight by changing the Home Defence to Civil Defence. The policies of State Civil Defence Committee were based on the directives issued by Government of India. This Home Guard organization is also active in Bengal, Rajasthan, Tamil-Nadu and Gujarat. =Functions= The functions to be performed by Home Guards are listed below: *To serve as Auxiliary to the Police and generally help in maintaining internal security. *To help the community in any kind of Emergency—such as on Air-raid precautions or on any natural Calamity. *To function as an Emergency Force intended for special tasks directly or indirectly connected with the defence of the country. *To maintain functional units to provide essential services such as motor transport, Engineering groups, Fire brigade, Nursing and First Aid, Operation of Power supply, Water installations and Communication systems etc. *The Border Wing of 18 battalions assists the Border Security Force. *Marine Units function as an Indian Coast Guard auxiliary. *The Fire Wing assists the Indian Fire service. Strength and Organization Over 410,000 serve in 25 state and the union territories. It doesn't exist in Arunachal Pradesh and Kerala as its duties are performed by other organizations. Training Central Civil Defence training centres were established in various states to impart training to both Civil Defence and Home Guards personnel. The training consists of individual as well as team training. After Independence the task of Civil Defence training was revived only after 1962. Exhibits Some photos of their participation in Fire fighting demonstration, Rescue work etc. of Gujarat Home Guards of a Platoon unit under Kheda Dt. in Gujarat Electricity Board, Power Generation plant is shown. Training was also imparted in Rifle training at this platoon unit and certificate distributed to successful candidates. Equipment The Home Guard is equipped with and trained to use older weapons such as the .303 Lee Enfield SMLE rifle, Sten and Bren guns. Personnel Personnel are recruited from various people to include doctors, lawyers, teachers, employees of public and private sector organizations, college and university students, agricultural and industrial workers and others who give their spare time to their communities. All 18 to 50 year old citizens of India are eligible for membership and normally serve from three to five years each. Members are paid an allowance when called up for service. All members, after their first three-year term of service, are eligible to be trained by the police in the maintenance of law and order, crime prevention, anti-dacoit measures, border control, disaster relief, fire prevention and firefighting, election and social welfare activities. 1) CIVIL DEFENCE Journal of the Civil Defence Services, Editor Col.Kr.D.S.Rawal, Vol 1, 1970 No. 1. 2) Self memory and docs http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Dore_chakravarty. Category:India Category: